Something New
by Angle-of-the-Dragons
Summary: Hinata is sent to Suna for a month. She makes a new friend along the way!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Because If I did it would probably be worse and not as awesome, and I would be rich! I think.

"_Thoughts"_

"Talking"

She woke up, early as usual. Her black tank top, and her Pajama bottoms were becoming smaller. Stretching and yawning she worked her way to a shower, the last good one for a while. She dragged herself into the hot water, washing herself up for the day. A mission, it would be a while. Going to the village hidden in the sand for the first time in her life.

He sat at his desk as the sun rose. Doing work, the usual. His plain boring life as the kazekage. Scratching his head at the confusing material in front of him. In tree days from now a leaf ninja should appear, to live here for a month, a random ninja.

"Come in!" A rough female voice called from the other side of the door.

The feeble girl walked in.

"Hokage-sama, I'm taking my departure." The voice was week sounding.

"Hinata report to me at the end of every week. Till then." Lady Tsunade went back to her work, Hinata taking it as dismissal. Hinata, taking her last breaths in Konoha for the last time. _This is it. I'm off_.

"Kazekage-sensei, you have a visitor. Hyuga Hinata."

The kunoichi said. He nodded obviously not one for many words. _Hyuga? Strange…._ Another kunoichi walked in the door. She had lavender tinted, moon-like eyes, and raven hair. She was quite attractive, despite her oversized jacket. She stood there awkwardly, with her finger's pinching her lip.

"Take a seat," He ordered her. She walked towards the seat looking down. Hinata was an awkward one, silent and clumsy. She sat down. "So… I looked at you file, you shall be living her for a month. Please rest. In two days time you will begin one mission. I will escort you to your quarters." He finished.

"Y-Yes, but I c-can go o-on my own…. Plus you m-may be working and i-I do not w-wish to Dis-."

"No, I wish to go." He interrupted her. He got up, walked to her chair and pulled it out so she could get up.

"Th-Thank you." She got up, as he lead her to the door. The short-brown-haired kunoichi opened the door.

"I'll take Hinata for you." She said with a smile on her face.

"No, I will. I would like to get to know her better, Matsuri." The smile imeditly wipped of the young girls face, into a somewhat scowl.


	2. Chapter 2

"Follow me." It was barley audible when he spoke.

"So Kazekage-sama, uh…. Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Gaara started to walk, Leaving behind a miserable Matsuri and bringing along a nervous Hinata.

"This village of you're' seems quite nice. Being t-that I've h-haven't been here before." Hinata was starting to stutter once more.

"Thank you. I'll ask Kankuro to give you a tour later." He said in a less cold voice. Hinata looked into aqua green eyes, giving him a smile. _Thank you._

Hinata and Gaara walked to the kazekage's house, It was fairly large, The insides were all tightly packed sand, either than the furniture its self. They climbed the stairs, into a small hallway, she looked into a room with out a door, it was a living room that seemed untouched, and another, a normal sized kitchen. They walked further into the hall.

"This is where you'll be staying. It's the guest room. Under Temari's request." Gaara spoke in his usual cold voice. He opened the door for the kunoichi, grabbing her stuff and setting it in a corner. The room was quite nice, the bed, neatly folded brown sheets and fluffed pillows, looked soft. Next to the bed was a small nightstand, and on the other side of the room was a large, wide dresser, with a square mirror perched above. A small somewhat balcony lay on the other side of the room.

"Unpack, then you may do whatever you like for the next 2 days." He walked out, "I'll be in the study, if you need me." Hinata quickly walked to her bags, unpacking, neatly folding, then putting her empty bag into a corner.

"Kankuro, I need you to dive a tour to our new guest after diner." Gaara's voice went back to the simple coldness.

"Gaara, stop being so formal, even with me. It get's annoying. Anyway, sure I will." Kankuro walked out of the house, he went for a small walk.

Hinata just jumped from her somewhat balcony. _I'm just going around the block, how bad can this be?_ She walked forward. Looking at all the sandy houses, row's of them, all different shapes and sizes, nothing like Kohona. Hinata turned around, little kids laughed and ran around chasing each other, A small girl was fascinated with a small butterfly. Villages gave her small smiles as she walked. Some man dressed in black rested against the wall. She pasted him. Something rested upon her shoulder.

"Hey there pretty lady, what's your name? You're not from here are you?" A man's voice came from behind her. Hinata turned around.

"Hinata…. W-W-What's yours." She chocked out.

"Kankuro." _Kankuro._ The name ringed a bell in her head. _Gaara's brothers name is Kankuro._

"I'm from Kohona… Are you Gaara's brother?"

"Yes." He gave her a short reply.


End file.
